Wald-Flüchtlinge
Kurzbeschreibung Tyreese ist der Anführer einer kleinen Gruppe, die im Wald von Zombies überfallen wird. Sie flüchten in den Gefängnisgebäudekomplex und werden dort von Carl Grimes gefunden und in den Zellenvorraum C gebracht. Dort nehmen sie die Sicherheit und Versorgung dankend entgegen, wenn auch einige unglücklich über ihre Gefangenschaft sind. Gruppierungen Anführer *Tyreese Mitglieder *Sasha *Allen *Donna *Ben Zurückgelassene / Verstorbene Charaktere *Donna *Ben *Allen Standorte * Zellenblock E * Generatorraum * Zellenvorraum C * Tunnelsystem * Innenhof * Gefängnis-Friedhof * Wald * Krankenstation * Hauptmauer * Westmauer * Hauptstraße * Vorratsraum * Zombie-Falle * Verlin´s F&S * Folterkammer * Außenhof}} * Zellenvorraum C * Zellentrakt C * Tunnelsystem * Landstr. Woodbury Geschichte Staffel 3 Siehe, dein Bruder Die Gruppe schlägt sich durch den Wald und muss sich den Weg durch einige Zombies schlagen. Tyreese erzählt Sasha, dass er ein Gebäude mit einem Turm gesehen hat, als sie die Schreie von Donna hören. Sofort laufen sie zu dem Rest der Gruppe und unterstützen sie im Kampf. Anschließend fliehen sie in die Richtung des Gebäudes, als Donna von einem Zombie am Arm gebissen wird. Trotz der Verletzung schafft es die Gruppe bis zu dem Gebäude, das sich als ein Gefängnis heraus stellt. Sie finden an einem zerstörten Gebäudekomplex ein Loch im Zaun und können so das Gelände betreten. Sie schlagen sich bis zu dem Generatorraum durch, als sie dort erneut auf Zombies stoßen. Während des Kampfes taucht ein Junge auf, der ihnen bei steht. Carl fordert sie auf, ihm zu folgen. Schließlich kommen sie in dem Zellenvorraum der Gefängnis-Bewohner raus, in dem die kleine Gruppe von Carl eingesperrt wird. Sashs ist außer sich und fordert ihn auf, das Gittertor zu öffnen. Tyreese beruhigt sie und ist dankbar, dass sie sich nach Wochen wieder an einem sicheren Ort befinden. In der Zwischenzeit ist Donna verstorben. Nachdem sich Allen und Ben von ihr verabschiedet haben, zertrümmert Tyreese den Schädel der Toten. Kriegsrecht Allen wird am nächsten Morgen von Hershel verarztet, während Ben im Hintergrund eine Schale Nudeln isst. Tyreese merkt an, dass es in solchen Zeiten gut ist, eine medizinische Ausbildung zu haben. Beth kommt mit einem Baby auf dem Arm herein um eine Flasche zu holen. Sasha schaut sich die kleine an und findet sie wunderschön. Sie gratuliert dem Mädchen und fragt, wie sie sich fühlt. Beth erklärt, dass sie nicht die Mutter ist. Als sie nach dieser fragt erkennt sie schnell, dass sie verstorben ist. Tyreese erklärt, dass auch sie viele verloren haben. Hershel sichert ihnen zu, dass sie Donna anständig beerdigen können. Tyreese erzählt von ihren ersten Tagen, als sie in einem Bunker ihres Nachbarn Zuflucht gesucht haben, bis ihnen die Vorräte ausgegangen sind. Sie trafen auf Ben und Allen und hatten zwischenzeitlich eine Gruppe von 25 Mann, bis ihr Camp überrannt worden ist. Hershel erklärt ihnen, dass über ihren Aufenthalt noch nicht entschieden wurde. Dann verlassen die Gefängnis-Bewohner die Wald-Flüchtlinge. Sie schaffen die Leiche von Donna hinaus. Tyreese entgleitet der Körper, sodass sie die Frau im Innenhof absetzen müssen. Allen sieht dies als ihre Goldene Chance an. Er schlägt einen Plan vor, dass sie Carol und Carl um Hilfe bitten und sie dann überwältigen. Sasha und Tyreese sind entsetzt und erklären, dass sie die Gastfreundschaft der Gefängnis-Bewohner nicht ausnutzen werden. Beth und Axel kommen mit einer Schaufel und einer Spitzhacke. Tyreese und Sasha springen vor und nehmen ihnen die Werkzeuge ab. Ihre Hilfe lehnen sie ab. Als die beiden gegangen sind schauen sie Allen und seinen Sohn vorwurfsvoll an. Später kommt die restliche Gruppe zurück. Rick Grimes, der Anführer geht jedoch sofort in den Zellentrakt ohne ihnen ein Blick zu schenken. Tyreese erklärt Allen, dass er die Verhandlungen später übernimmt und ihm etwas Zeit einräumen will. Tatsächlich kommt Rick mit dem Rest seiner Gruppe zu ihnen. Tyreese stellt sich vor. Die Anderen werden von Hershel vorgestellt. Tyreese erklärt, dass harte Arbeit gewohnt sind. Sie werden sich von ihnen fern halten, ihre eigene Nahrung besorgen und helfen, wo sie können. Rick lehnt jedoch ab. Hershel versucht ihn zu überzeugen und für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als ob er zustimmen würde. Doch dann sieht er eine Erscheinung und lehnt die Gruppe ab. Er schreit sie an zu gehen. Als sie überrascht und erschrocken sind, sich jedoch nicht bewegen zieht er seinen Revolver. Tyreese versucht beruhigend auf ihn einzusprechen, dass niemand sterben muss. Glenn schickt sie jedoch einfach hinaus und schließt die Tür hinter ihnen. Judas Nachdem die Gruppe das Gefängnis wieder verlassen hat, schlägt sie sich durch den Wald, als sie auf zwei Personen aufmerksam werden, die von einem Zombie* angegriffen werden. Tyreese erschlägt den Untoten und kommt mit Andrea und Milton ins Gespräch. Sie erfahren von Woodbury und das die Stadt noch Überlebende aufnimmt. Milton bietet ihnen an, sie nach Woodbury zu bringen, während Andrea mit einem gefangenen Zombie* in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung geht. In Woodbury werden die Vier zur Krankenstation gebracht und von dem Governor begrüßt. Dieser erfährt schließlich, dass Tyreese und seine Gruppe bei Rick im Gefängnis waren und diesen als total übergeschnappt einstufen. Tyreese versichert dem Governor, dass seine Gruppe alles machen wird, um Woodbury zu unterstützen. Dieser nimmt das Angebot dankend an und bittet um einen Grundriss des Gefängnisses. Tyreese willigt ein. Der Fang Tyreese und Sasha halten Wache an der Westmauer. Dort übt er mit seinem Gewehr einen Untoten zu erledigen. Seine Schwester zieht ihn bei jedem Fehlschuss auf. Schließlich gelingt es ihm mit dem dritten Versuch. Andrea erscheint an der Mauer und schickt sie zu Caesar. Sie nehmen jedoch nur von diesem Befehle entgegen und weigern sich ihren Posten zu verlassen. Andrea kommt schließlich zu ihnen hinauf geklettert und erklärt, dass sie aus der Stadt fliehen will. Die beiden Frauen stehen sich mit gezückten Waffen gegenüber. Tyreese dazwischen versucht die Lage zu entspannen und lässt sie gehen. Vorher sagt sie ihnen noch, dass der Governor nicht so ist, wie er alle glauben lässt. Die beiden berichten Caesar und dem Governor davon, dass Andrea fort gelaufen ist. Der Governor erklärt ihnen, dass sie die Frau ganz allein gefunden haben und es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät für eine Resozialisierung war. Jedoch versichert er ihnen, dass sie alles richtig gemacht haben. Sie werden für eine neue Aufgabe eingeteilt. Zusammen mit Caesar gehen sie zur Hauptmauer um dort Ben, Allen und Shumpert abzuholen. Die beiden Woodbury-Wachen steigen schon ins Auto, während Tyreese und Sasha von ihrem Treffen mit Andrea berichten. Allen und Ben haben auch von Andrea gehört. Sie wird als problematisch gesehen. Die beiden haben Angst, dass sie wegen Tyreese’s Einstellung ihre sichere Zuflucht verlieren und schwören ihn ein ihnen das nicht zu verderben. Allen wirft Tyreese vor seiner Frau den Kopf verdreht zu haben wegen einer Rettungsaktion. Seitdem wäre sie nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen. Tyreese beruhigt ihn und erklärt, dass auch Allen das getan hätte, wenn er nur die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte. Für ihn ist das Thema jedoch noch nicht erledigt. Sie fahren zu einer Zombie-Falle. Dort sieht Tyreese, dass Woodbury Zombies im Kampf gegen das Gefängnis einsetzen wollen. Er weigert sich dabei zu helfen, denn die Feinde haben auch Frauen und Kinder. Allen lehnt sich gegen Tyreese auf. Es kommt zum Kampf. Tyreese gewinnt die Oberhand und hält Allen über die Grube mit den Zombies. Dieser gibt sein Leben trotzig in seine Hand. Sasha hält Tyreese zurück. Die Gruppe wird schließlich von Caesar zurück nach Woodbury geschickt. Am nächsten Tag werden sie zum Governor gerufen. Dort erklärt ihnen der Governor, dass sie die Untoten als Abschreckung nutzen wollen um einem bewaffneten Konflikt zuvor zu kommen und Leben zu schonen. Tyreese erklärt seinen Ausbruch als einmaligen Zwischenfall, der sich nicht wiederholen wird. Der Governor fragt, woher sie Benzin hatten. Tyreese versteht jedoch nicht, wovon er spricht. Der Governor geht und lässt die Wald-Überlebenden zurück. Der Strick des Jägers Allen und Ben stehen in der ersten Reihe bei dem Treffen mit den Gefängnis-Bewohnern. Sie warten auf die andere Gruppe, als plötzlich eine laute Musik immer näher kommt. Caesar schickt zwei Männer los um die Quelle zu untersuchen. Diese rufen zurück, dass überall Beißer sind. Die Bewohner kämpfen gegen die Untote Bedrohung. Von irgendwo her schießt jemand auf die Bewohner, sodass immer mehr Menschen zu Boden fallen und die Zombies näher kommen. Als der Governor mit eingreift tritt Ben einen Schritt vor und wird mit einem Schuss in die Schulter nieder geschossen. Der Heckenschütze, Merle Dixon, zeigt sich unfreiwillig und wird von den Bewohnern getreten und schließlich vom Governor erschossen. Mit schweren Verlusten ziehen sich die Woodbury-Bewohner zurück. Ben wird in den Kopf geschossen und zurück gelassen. Merle verwandelt sich in einen Untoten und frisst von seinem Leichnam. Stirb und töte Der Governor spricht zu seiner Armee. Er erinnert an die Opfer, die durch die Überfälle durch das Gefängnis verursacht wurden. Durch einen Angriff will er nun ein für Allemal den Frieden zurück nach Woodbury bringen. Im Gegensatz zu Allen verweigern Tyreese und Sasha ihre Mittäterschaft an dem Angriff. Sie wollen zurück bleiben und die Hinterbliebenen schützen. Der Governor überreicht ihnen ein Gewehr und fährt mit der restlichen Gruppe fort. Im Gefängnis läuft Allen in den ersten Reihen mit. Er ist es auch, der in den Zellenblock mit einem Brecheisen eindringen will, doch die Tür ist nur angelehnt, sodass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten hinein kommen. Drinnen ist alles völlig verlassen. Der Governor will die Tunnel durchsuchen lassen. Er lässt zwei Gruppen bilden und führt eine davon in die Tunnel. Unterdessen in Woodbury treffen sich Sasha und Tyreese im Lagerraum. Er berichtet, dass es ruhig und sicher an den Mauern ist. Sie macht sich Sorgen darüber, was passiert, wenn der Governor zurück kommt, denn schließlich haben sie ihm nicht gehorcht. Tyreese schlägt vor, dass sie fliehen könnten, wie es Andrea schon vorgemacht hat. Sasha hat bedenken, weil der Fluchtort, an den sie gegangen ist nun angegriffen wird. Tyreese geht nachdenklich wieder auf Wache. Im Gefängnis werden die Bewohner mit Blendgranaten angegriffen. Der Alarm geht an und Zombies tauchen plötzlich auf. In Panik fliehen die Menschen aus dem Gebäude, wo sie von den Überlebenden beschossen werden. Allen rennt zu dem Wagen mit montiertem Maschinengewehr und versucht auf die Feinde zu schießen, doch es klemmt. Die Gruppe flieht, wobei er sich ihnen anschließt. Auf der Straße hält der Governor den Konvoi an. Er schreit die Menschen an, dass sie umkehren und den Kampf beenden sollen. Diese finden jedoch, dass es nur ein Massaker geben wird und wollen die Gefängnis-Bewohner lieber in Ruhe lassen. Allen ergreift Partei für den Governor und erinnert daran, dass sein Sohn durch die Feinde gestorben ist. Plötzlich beginnt der Governor auf die Menschen zu schießen. Als er damit fertig ist, wendet er sich den zu Allen, Shumpert und Caesar. Instinktiv hebt Allen seine Waffe. Der Governor zeigt sich friedlich, zieht dann jedoch seine Pistole und erschießt Allen. Am Abend bemerkt Tyreese, wie sich die Gefängnisbewohner heran schleichen und schießt auf sie. Karen gibt sich zu erkennen und erklärt, dass die Bewohner durch die Hand des Governors gestorben sind und sie als einzige überlebte. Rick und seine Gruppe kommen mit erhobenen Händen hervor. Sasha und Tyreese öffnen das Tor und fragen nochmal nach. Rick gesteht, dass sie gekommen sind um den Krieg nach Woodbury zu tragen, doch nun nur noch ihre Freundin, Andrea, holen wollen, die bei der Flucht das Gefängnis nie erreicht hat. Tyreese geht mit ihnen zusammen in ein Gebäude, von dem sie behaupten, dass Menschen gefangen und gefoltert wurden. Sie erreichen eine Tür, vor der eine große Blutlache ist. Nachdem sie dort hinein kommen sehen sie Andrea am Boden liegen und Milton erledigt vor einem Stuhl. Schnell erkennen sie den Zombiebiss in ihrer Schulter. Sie verabschiedet sich von ihren Freunden und will sich selbst das Leben nehmen, solange sie noch kann. Nachdem alle, bis auf ihre enge Freundin, Michonne, draußen sind, hören sie einen Schuss. Am nächsten Tag fahren Rick und seine Leute zurück zum Gefängnis. Tyreese, Sasha und die restlichen Woodbury-Überlebenden schließen sich ihnen an. Sie steigen aus ihrem Bus und gehen direkt in den Zellenblock. Hierbei werden sie von Hershel am Eingang freudig begrüßt.